1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to light bulb arrangements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved light bulb and adapter socket arrangement wherein the adapter socket is receivable within a conventional electrical socket to provide ease of insertion and removal of the light bulb within the conventional light bulb socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements have heretofore been provided to electrically associate a light bulb with an associated receptacle base. The prior art, however, has heretofore failed to minimize the oxidation and attendant difficulties in the replacement of light bulbs within an electrical socket. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,734 to Joiner illustrating a typical configuration of the prior art to minimize resistance when inserting and removing a bulb within a conventional socket, wherein pin projections interfit within recesses formed within the socket to secure the bulb base within the electrical socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,794 to Heilig illustrates the use of an adapter plate provided with an opening for a bayonet-type reception of a flanged base of an electrical illumination device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,160 to Berger illustrates various socket shells for receiving electrical bulbs utilizing relative rotation between the shells and the bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,894 to Pearlman provides for a reflector adapter frictionally receivable overlying the electrical socket about a base of a conventional light bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,668 to Kosek provides a sleeve-type socket with pad means securable about the lowermost portion of the bulb to stabilize the bulb in its securement to the socket.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved bulb and socket adapter arrangement wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.